It's Always Raining
by LadySakuraForest
Summary: Why? That's the only question to be asked. Why is it always raining when this happens? InuyashaXKagome Songfic. Please Read and Review!


This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and my first songfic. The song is What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. Please enjoy!

-LadySakura

It's Always Raining 

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. Her voice was soft, but you could hear the tears threatening to come out.

"No Kagome, just go, I don't love you like that." His words were harsh, though inside he was screaming to himself that he was lying. Kagome stared at the only man, err, hanyou, which she would, no could, ever love. And now he had rejected her. Golden eyes met brown and Inuyasha turned away shapely.

Kagome couldn't take I any longer, she put her head in her hands and ran, letting her tears make a trail behind her. Inuyasha shook his head, watching her go. He sighed and walked over to a nearby tree. Sitting down under it he looked at his clawed hands.

'Its better this way.' He said to himself. He looked up sharply as he felt something cold hit his head. Another one hit his cheek, then his forearm. Soon it was a downpour and in no time he was soaked. 'Why does it always rain?' He asked himself, watching the dark clouds overhead. Soon warmer water was running down his cheeks. 'What?' He thought as he touched his cheeks, only to discover that he was crying. 'But why?' He asked, looking deep into himself. Slowly he felt himself starting to sing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me _

His voice got louder as he put his soul into the song.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Kagome looked up from where she had been crying. Was that singing she heard? Slowly she got up and started walking toward it.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

Kagome found the source of the song. She looked on from behind a tree, watching Inuyasha. Not even noticing the rain anymore.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Yeah _

Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome as he sang. All he could think of was the song, and how much he would miss her. Kagome watched him quietly. Neither of them noticed the rain slowly dying out.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk awaaayyyy _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

Slowly his voice got quieter.

_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do _

_Ooohhh... _

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he finished the song, only to find Kagome standing right in front of him. No words were spoken as they embraced eachother.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said quietly in her ear.

"Me too." Said Kagome. She let go of him and looked at the sky where the clouds were starting to disappear. Inuyasha watched as she stretched one of her hands out in front of her.

"It's always raining." She stated as the last droplets of rain dripped into her outstretched hand.

"And yet there is rarely a rainbow." Said Inuyasha quietly. They smiled at each other.

A sparkling arch of colors ran across the sky overhead as they spent the rest of the night just enjoying each others company. And maybe, just maybe, a little more than that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hoped you liked it. Please review!

-LadySakura


End file.
